Diseñando a tu Personaje
'HAZ QUE TU PERSONAJE SEA APROBADO' Una vez crees a tu personaje, y cada vez que le agreges un nuevo Rasgo, habla con un mod para recibir su aprobación en la pestaña #aprobaciones del Discord. No puedes participar en misiones o batallas con Habilidades que no hayan sido aprobadas. Intentar hacerlo a escondidas supondrá una sanción de QP. '¡Usa esta página para crear tu personaje!' ¿No puedes decidirte en un clan nuevo para tu personaje? ¡Únete a uno existente! Casi cualquier clan canon es aceptable, y los clanes originales están también abiertos a nuevos miembros. Sólo revisa el apartado #clanes en el server de Discord para más detalles. Para crear una wiki para tu personaje, ingresa su nombre en el recuadro de abajo. preload=Template:Personaje width=25 Para ver instrucciones sobre cómo elegir rasgos y otras opciones, lee más abajo. Estamos conscientes de que hay mucho que leer en nuestra wiki. ¡Por eso NO necesitas leerlo todo antes de empezar! Si necesitas ayuda para crear un personaje o tienes preguntas, por favor contacta a los mods del Discord. ¡Siempre estamos felices de asistirte en la creación del personaje que quieras jugar! Elige tus Stats Hay una sección en la ficha de personaje para rellenar las estadísticas básicas de tu personajes. Cuando creas a tu personaje por primera vez tienes 34 puntos que repartir entre las 5 estadísticas: Fuerza, Velocidad, Niveles de Chakra, Control de Chakra y Resistencia. La Fuerza determina la fuerza física de un personaje así como su talento básico en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu (Por ejemplo su habilidad para asestar un golpe). Esto es más útil para personajes que quieran enfocarse en taijutsu, kenjutsu, otras armas, ataques Nintai como el chidori, o otros ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. La Velocidad determina la rapidez de un personaje y su turno en combate. Esto incluye tanto tu velocidad básica de movimiento cuando trates de esquivar cosas como tu capacidad de reacción a las mismas. Cabe destacar que el mínimo de Velocidad que se puede tener es 5 para los genin, 10 para los chunin, 15 para los jonin, 20 para los Rango S y 25 para los de nivel Kage. Los Niveles de Chakra 'determinan qué tanto un personaje puede usar sus jutsu antes de que se le acabe el Chakra. Los puntos de Chakra de un personaje son iguales a (Su número de Mejoras de Rango) x 10 + (Niveles de Chakra) x 5 El 'Control de Chakra afecta la capacidad de un personaje para llevar a cabo un jutsu, incluyendo el poder de éste y su precisión (determina la probabilidad de que el jutsu acierte). También determina cuanto "Chakra gratis" recibe un jugador cada ronda. Léase la página de Control de Chakra para más información sobre cargar jutsu y el "Chakra gratis". Esta estadística es necesaria para todos los personajes, incluso los que busquen especializarse en Taijutsu, pues de otro modo sus jutsus acabarán siendo muy débiles. La Resistencia se refiere a los límites físicos de un personaje, y el aguante de su cuerpo. Cuántos golpes pueden aguantar, cuánto tardan en cansarse, etc. Los puntos de daño que puede recibir un personaje son iguales a su Resistencia*10. Para más información sobre cómo funcionan estos Stats en combate, lee las Mecánicas Básicas de Combate. Esto te hará un breve resumen para hacer que tu personaje funcione de cierta manera. Se va haciendo más caro mejorar una estadística a medida que ésta vaya aumentando. Inicialmente, un SP (stat point) te permite aumentar el Stat en un punto. Para aumentar un stat de 10 a 11 se requieren 2 SP, de 20 a 21 vas a requerir 3 SP, y de 30 a 31 necesitarás 4 SP. Los SP que no gastes pueden ser guardados para después. Usa tus Mejoras de Rango Cada personaje comenzará con dos Mejoras de Rango para gastar como deseen. Las Mejoras de Rango (MR) son lo que determinaa qué tipo de habilidades podrá tener tu personaje. Sin embargo por sí solas las MR no entregan habilidades o beneficios. Por ejemplo, tomar la Mejora de Rango "Elemento Rayo" no mejorará tu ninjutsu, pero te permitirá tomar como Habilidades algunos jutsus de Elemento Rayo como el Chidori o Raikiri, y de forma similar tomar la Mejora de Rango "Kenjutsu" no mejorará tu habilidad para usar la espada, pero te dejará tomar como habilidades algunos ataques especiales de kenjutsu y armas. Para un personaje nuevo es ideal seleccionar una primera Mejora de Rango que le permita desarrollarse. Puedes usar la Mejora para aprender una Naturaleza de Chakra o para tomar habilidades propias de tu clan como los insectos parásitos del Clan Aburame, o también un Kekkei Genkai. ¡Aquí hay algunas ideas! En esencia, la forma en la que gastas tus MR influye directamente en el estilo de pelea de tu personaje. Recibirás una nueva Mejora de Rango a medida que aumentes el Rango Ninja de tu personaje, permitiéndote diversificar su estilo de combate. Canjea Habilidades < Los personajes comienzan con 3 Habilidades para canjear como ellos deseen. También puedes canjear una Habilidad para ganar SP. Por cada Mejora de Rango que tengas (2 siendo genin) Puedes gastar una Habilidad para ganar SP extra. This page tells you how many SP you earn by doing so. Las Habilidades son diferentes a las Mejoras de Rango. Una Mejora de Rango puede desbloquear el "Elemento Rayo", pero usas las Habilidades para adquirir jutsus de ese elemento. Una Mejora de Rango podría desbloquear una familia o tipo de invocación, pero usas las Habilidades para adquirir invocaciones dentro de dicha familia, mejorar estas invocaciones y darles habilidades adicionales. Las Habilidades disponibles para canjear están listadas dentro de la página de cada Mejora de Rango en la Rank Upgrade Library. La información para diseñar habilidades personalizadas está disponible here. Aceptamos habilidades canon así como creaciones propias. Si la habilidad que buscas no está en la página de la Mejora de Rango, simplemente pregunta a los mods si puedes crearla. Recuerda tomar en consideración tus Stats. Si tienes el Control de Chakra de un genin, no esperes tomar técnicas de alto nivel aún. Para más información sobre cómo afecta el Chakra Control a los jutsu, lee this page, allí también se explicá cómo elegir el costo de Chakra al crear un jutsu personalizado. Como regla general, si hay algo que vaya a ser parte del tema de tu personaje, tómalo como Mejora de Rango. Cualquier tipo de poder, técnica, aumento o invocación dentro de esa Mejora de Rango se canjea como Habilidad. Elige tu Equipamiento Automáticamente se te dan puntos para gastar en in the equipment store iguales a tu estadística de Resistencia. Las instrucciones para hacerlo están en la tienda. El equipamiento básico se puede tomar como Habilidad sin más, como una espada, un arma tipo paraguas, o un gunbai. Sin embargo, el equipamiento que haga algo especial requerirá ser tomado como una Habilidad dentro de una Mejora de Rango apropiada, como Weapons Specialist. Detallando al Personaje Aunque esta página abarca principalmente los detalles técnicos de tu personaje, recuerda darle una apariencia, personalidad, una familia o clan, etc. Puedes entrar en tanto detalle como gustes, siempre estamos contentos de recibir personajes creativos con historias interesantes. ¡Y eso es todo! ¡Sal ahí fuera a patear traseros ninja!